The present invention is related to a substrate (e.g., a semiconductor substrate), a method for manufacturing the substrate, a device that includes the substrate, and a method for manufacturing the device.
An electronic device may include a three-dimensional integrated circuit (3D IC). The 3D IC may include a plurality of chips that are integrated vertically and horizontally into a circuit.
The 3D IC may include through-silicon vias (TSVs) and/or other interconnection structures for enabling connection between chips. Among TSVs, a through-silicon photonic via (TSPV) may be used for facilitating connection between optical devices, such as waveguide devices. The efficiency of a TSPV connection may depend on one or more structures, e.g., one or more reflective trench sidewalls, in one or more related semiconductor substrates.
A trench sidewall slanted at an angle with a substantially unsuitable size may require additional optical arrangements and/or may not enable a satisfactorily efficient TSPV connection.